Una y Otra Vez
by Cacell
Summary: [Slash! HPxDM] Harry se casa mañana. Draco lo castiga esta noche. Un Malfoy enamorado es un Malfoy posesivo. [Traducción][OneShot]


**Una y Otra Vez**

**- SuishouTenshi**

**Summary: Harry se casa mañana. Draco lo castiga esta noche. Un Malfoy enamorado es un Malfoy posesivo.**

Él está aquí, vestido todavía en ese smoking de cola muggle, con el negro cabello domado sin duda por el hechizo recientemente descubierto de Granger, las gafas redondas arregladas de nuevo después de un día de trabajar fuera en campo duro. Apuesto a que todavía no pueden creer que sus superiores lo hicieron trabajar, hoy de entre todos los días. Por supuesto, él siempre ha sido el favorito de Shaklebolt, y el hombre le ha dado una semana libre. Pero no íbamos a dejar que _ellos_ lo supieran.

No, él no estaba trabajando hoy, él estaba conmigo. Ayer, él estaba conmigo. El día anterior, él estaba conmigo. Conmigo, conmigo, conmigo. Pero mañana, no será conmigo. Mañana, no caminará ese pasillo conmigo. No, no conmigo, nunca conmigo.

Creí que no iba a aparecerse esta noche. Esperé en nuestro cuarto usual, pero no había esperado que viniera.

El reloj campanea once veces, y él golpea cuatro veces a la puerta antes de susurrar-. _Alohomora_.

La puerta de roble se abre con un chillido ensordecedor. Su sombría figura se encoge visiblemente por el ruido, pero yo me quedo quieto en mi asiento sobre la repisa de la ventana. Espero hasta que él venga a mí.

- Draco...

¡Cómo se atreve a susurrar mi nombre tan sensualmente, tan necesitadamente, como si realmente me deseara, como si realmente me anhelara! Pero aún así me rindo. Mi nombre es suyo, mi corazón es suyo, mi alma es suya.

- Mírame, Draco...

Su deseo es mi orden. Levanto mi cabeza para mirar esas gemas que él llama ojos. ¡Realmente se ve desesperado! ¡Puedes creer el atrevimiento!

- Dra...

- ¿Tuviste un lindo ensayo de cena, Potter?

¿Qué? ¿Qué espera que diga? Él pasó la última noche y todo el día conmigo, en la cama, y se fue a las seis en punto para el ensayo de cena de su boda. Cinco horas después, está aquí otra vez, probablemente esperando sexo cuando mañana va a caminar el pasillo de matrimonio con Ginerva Puta Weasley.

¿Qué se supone que diga?

- Draco, no empieces.

¡Ah, qué precioso!

- ¡_Tú_ empezaste esto, Potter! –Salto de la repisa y lo empujo hacia atrás, avanzando sobre él. Él retrocede de un modo que es muy insólito del héroe que se supone que es-. _Tú_ fuiste el que tuvo miedo de salir del armario. _Tú_ fuiste el que no quería "defraudar" a sus malditos amigos. _Tú _fuiste el que se le propuso a Ginerva Puta Weasley. _Tú_ fuiste el que pidió terminar conmigo cuando te fuiste hace cinco jodidas horas. ¡¿Por qué regresaste, Potter, por qué!?

Estoy gritando, y Harry se está acobardando. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez yo necesite gafas también, porque mis ojos se están poniendo inusualmente nublados… y húmedos.

Él levanta una mano gentil para acariciar mi rostro, pero yo retrocedo. No puedo dejar que me toque, no ahora, no cuando estoy tratando de seguir enojado con él.

- Draco, vine a disculparme. No quiero dejar las cosas así entre nosotros. Ven a la celebración mañana, como mi invitado. Por favor…

Yo renuncié a mi nombre por él, a mi fortuna, a mi orgullo, a mi familia, a mi futuro, todo por él. ¡Y esto es lo que él me da, un ticket VIP a la boda del siglo!

Bueno, jódete, Potter. No voy a renunciar a ti después de todos estos años de perseguirte, después de todos estos años de despertar contigo en mis brazos. Nadie se acercará a ti. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho? Después de ti, ¿cómo puedo aceptar a alguien más?

Jódete tú también, Weasley. Nunca lo tendrás, ¿me oyes? Nunca tendrás el corazón de Harry, su alma, y definitivamente no su cuerpo. No, él es mío, cada esencia de él me pertenece a mí. A mí y sólo a mí. Veinticuatro horas después, cuando te tome por primera vez, no te estará viendo a ti en sus ojos. No, será en mí en quien piense. Yo me aseguraré de eso.

Nunca lo tendrás; nunca tendrás lo que es mío por derecho.

¡Mío!

Con un gruñido animal, empujo al hombre frente a mí a la cama que hemos compartido por los últimos cinco años. Él cae con un jadeo sorprendido.

Él trata de forcejear, y usualmente, él también ganaría. Pero no hoy. Hoy, yo tomaré el cargo. Hoy, su estatura superior no lo ayudará. Por supuesto, él renuncia a la lucha tan pronto como mis labios chocan los suyos. Eso se espera, Harry siempre ha sido un blandengue.

Lo saboreo por la billonésima vez. Sus dulces labios familiares se presionan contra los míos, derritiendo, gimiendo, aceptando. Él sabe a champaña cara, hor d'oeuvres, y perfume de mujer.

Muerdo fuerte sus labios, lo suficiente para extraer sangre y un fuerte jadeo de dolor. No hay nada sensual en eso. Es todo dolor, todo sangre, por todas las veces que desperté solo en la mañana mientras él cortejaba públicamente a la niña comadreja.

Quiero que el sabor de Ginny Weasley desaparezca de mi Harry, así que meto mi lengua, reclamo las cavidades dentro, y marco cada punto como mío.

Él se rinde completamente, se entrega al tortuoso amor. Dulces gemidos de éxtasis resuenan como una gran sinfonía en mis oídos, sonidos que estoy seguro de que nunca le cantará a la niña con la que se casa la mañana después. Todo sobre él es mío.

Sin romper el contacto, hago pedacitos su smoking, sin importarme si acabo de destruir un perfectamente fino artículo de ropa. Él tampoco protesta; está demasiado ocupado tratando de pasar el sweater por mi cabeza.

Pero entonces me congelo.

Ahí está, esa fría banda de metal que marca su cuarto dedo. Se frota contra mi espalda desnuda ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para quemar. Rápidamente me separo del beso y tomo su mano.

Harry mira con moderado horror cómo quito el maldito anillo de compromiso de su dedo y lo arrojo contra la pared.

- Ey, eso...

No le permito que termine su oración, ya que estoy encima de él nuevamente, saboreando, mordiendo, chupando, reclamando, rompiendo. Pero no amando, no, no amando, no esta noche. Hoy es todo dolor. Quiero lastimarlo.

Él pelea otra vez, su conciencia obteniendo lo mejor de él nuevamente. No permitiré nada de eso. Él empuja mi pecho, y yo sujeto sus brazos encima de su cabeza. Él me patea en la rodilla, y yo aprieto sus piernas entre las mías. Él sacude la cadera, y yo arremeto contra él.

Y entonces, él no protesta más.

Lo que sigue son tres horas de sexo furioso. No es hacer el amor, porque no lo amo mucho en este momento. No uso ningún lubricante, ningún hechizo. Embisto en él una y otra vez, hasta que le lleguen lágrimas a los ojos. Incluso entonces, lo magullo, agregándole placer al dolor. Lo triste es, sé que le gusta.

Me aseguro de que grite mi nombre, una y otra vez. Me aseguro de borrar todos los pensamientos de su futura esposa, aquella que yo detesto, la chica con la que no se supone que esté. Me aseguro de que cuando camine por ese pasillo horas después, se mueva con dolor, y el dolor le recordará a quién le pertenece. Me aseguro de que cuando entre a Ginny Weasley, la visión de su sangre le recordará a líquido carmesí que yo extraigo de sus labios. Me aseguro de que lamente dejarme ir, lamente presentarle ese maldito anillo a ella.

- ¡_Draco_! –grita, y sé que es mío, ahora y para siempre.

No me quedo. Después de que colapsa, recojo mi ropa y me voy. No voy a abrazarlo, ni seré abrazado por él. No voy a besarlo gentilmente y confortarlo por las pesadillas del pasado. No esta vez.

Pero sé que me apareceré en su boda siete horas después, para recordarle una vez más las consecuencias de sus acciones. Voy a burlarme de Ginny Weasley en su cara, decirle a quién ama Harry verdaderamente. Voy a tenerlo. Dejar que Weasley llore, dejar que su corazón se quede viudo cuando su esposo sigue vivo y bien. Nunca debió haber tomado lo que es mío.

Maldito seas, Harry Potter, maldito seas en el infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sedoso vestido de boda, velo blanco, y brillantes sandalias de cristal. Me quedo alta en un taburete mientras Hermione y Pansy discuten sobre mí. Angelina, Katie, Penelope y Fleur charlan emocionadamente en el mostrador de maquillaje, discutiendo sobre qué tono de lápiz labial me queda mejor.

Y yo me quedo, rígida y distante, usando una sonrisa igual de inexpresiva. He estado así por la última hora.

Me caso hoy, ¿lo oyeron? Me caso con Harry James Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, el Niño Que Vivió, el Hombre Que Mató A Voldemort. Los regalos se apilan como montañas, regalos de todo el mundo, de gente de la cual ni siquiera he oído antes. Soy la envidia de cada chica.

Ah, si tan sólo supieran la verdad.

Ellas no ven los besos vacíos que Harry y yo compartimos en compañía de otros. Ellas nunca ven los besitos de medio significado que me da cuando estamos solos. Ésos no son apasionados, nunca apasionados, no de Harry.

Todos esperaban que estuviera contenta cuando Harry se me propuso hace cuatro meses. Y estaba contenta, pero muy confundida. Vi cosas, cosas que preferiría olvidar, cosas que interpreté muy profundamente.

Pero no soy sólo yo, ven. Mis cuñadas también lo ven, todas las seis. Ellas pretenden estar emocionadas por mi bien, pero yo puedo ver la tristeza y lástima en sus ojos.

Angelina y Katie no me han mirado a los ojos desde que llegaron esta mañana. Penelope y Hermione todavía intercambian miradas preocupadas. Fleur, la más nueva en la familia, también lo ve, y está constantemente murmurando francés a nadie en particular. Pansy, la esposa de Charlie, la que lo conoce a _él_ mejor, la que entiende mejor la situación, no ha dejado de fruncir el ceño. Ella sabe… y desearía que me lo dijera, que borrara mis sospechas, y me dejara tomar mi decisión sin más dudas.

Un gentil golpe suena en la puerta, y Neville entra un segundo después. Neville, confiable Neville. Apuesto a que él también lo sabe, ya que me dio la mirada más triste durante el ensayo de la cena. Luna es una mujer con suerte por haberse casado con alguien que la ame tanto.

- Gin... Malfoy quiere darte sus felicitaciones... en privado.

Seis cabezas se levantan de golpe para mirarme con fascinación y miedo. Yo inhalo calmamente y sostengo mi cabeza alta. Soy la séptima hija del séptimo hijo, la única chica Weasley nacida en generaciones; no voy a acobardarme delante de Draco Malfoy.

- Hablaré con él.

Las chicas entienden la idea inmediatamente y se van sin protestar. Neville me manda una mirada contemplativa pero deja que Malfoy entre de todos modos. Luego cierra la puerta y me deja en compañía de… ¿Qué es él, de todos modos?

Él luce más bajo desde esta perspectiva, probablemente porque sigo parada en un taburete alto. Pero luce intimidante independientemente. Largo, plateado cabello que puede rivalizar con el de un veela cuelga flojo por debajo de sus delgados hombros. Altos pómulos soportan esos aturdidores ojos mercurio. Con la cabeza en alto, luce como si estuviera juzgándome.

- Lindo vestido, _Gin_.

¡Se burla de mí! No digo nada, y su salvaje sonrisa se ensancha.

- Acabo de ver a Harry afuera. Está pronto. Luce increíble en ese smoking, tan magnífico, simplemente _arrebatador_.

¿Realmente cree que no sé lo que está insinuando? ¿Realmente cree tan poco de mi inteligencia? No todos los días un Malfoy abandona a su familia para pelear del lado de los amantes de los muggles. Pero este Malfoy lo hizo hace cinco años. Se despojó de su nombre Malfoy y luchó concienzudamente al lado de Harry.

¿Cree que no notamos sus interacciones? ¿Las miradas que comparten cuando creen que nadie los está viendo?

Y ahora está aquí, burlándose de mí, torturándome. Pero todavía, no digo nada.

- Realmente eres una chica con suerte, Gin. Apuesto a que millones de personas quieren meterse en los pantalones de Harry. Yo creo que es increíble en la cama, ¿tú no? Supongo que lo descubrirás esta noche. Ah, ey, tal vez esto te ayude: tiene un punto _realmente_ sensible debajo de su oreja derecha. Muérdelo, y te dará el gemido más hermoso del mundo.

Como una pantera al acecho, camina hacia delante con una caja de terciopelo negro en su mano derecha. Tomando mis ahora torpes dedos, apoya gentilmente la caja en mi mano. Envuelve mis dedos alrededor del objeto y planta un beso sarcástico en el dedo de mi anillo.

- Regrésale esto a Harry de mi parte, ¿vale? Lo dejó en mi casa esta mañana. Supongo que estaba apurado por llegar aquí. No se puede culpar al tío; se _está_ casando.

Con una ondulación de su capa, sale. No necesito abrir la caja para ver qué hay adentro.

Debo escribir para agradecerle a Malfoy algún día. Me acaba de ayudar a tomar la decisión correcta, la decisión más importante de mi vida. Rápidamente me cambio otra vez a mi atuendo diario. Con un beso de amor al sorprendido semblante de Harry, escapo de la tienda de boda.

Harry, amor, no eres mío.

**Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado y odien a Harry tanto como yo :D Crucen los dedos, pues existen una remota posibilidad de que este one-shot tenga secuela, y no olviden dejar un review si les gustó, ¿vale?

Este one-shot va dedicado a **Paddly**, una fiel reviewer cuya vida académica aparentemente estoy arruinando xD Pero joder, soy taaan linda que ayer no actualicé para dejarla estudiar! No pueden decir que no soy un amor, si los complazco en todo.

**Paddly,** espero que te haya ido de maravilla en todos tus exámenes y ahora seas libre para deleitarte con Harry/Draco :D


End file.
